


All Alone In The Night

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Duke thinks about Audrey and her duplicate, Masturbation, Multi, Not sure whether to list the Audreys in the characters since they are only here in Duke's thoughts, terrified turned on and alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Today Duke met a second woman called Audrey Parker. Tonight, he lies alone in bed, unable to sleep as he tries to work out what this means. His thoughts are ... not entirely productive.Prompted byYumeArashi's suggestion that his reaction on meeting a second Audrey was at once both slightly terrified and a little turned on.The title is a phrase from Bablyon 5, for which I apologise to any B5 fans because there it really, really doesn't have the implication I've given it here. But I couldn't un-think it.





	

Duke couldn’t sleep. He didn’t usually have this problem, especially lately. What with everything that was going on in this crazy town, he was usually tired enough that he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

And in any case, his yoga practice meant he usually slept well. Or if he wasn’t in the mood for yoga, a glass or two of whiskey before bed would do the trick instead. And if he had company, well then falling asleep after was easy.

But tonight he was alone, and although he was tired, the yoga and the whiskey apparently hadn’t been enough. And it was too late to go looking for company; everywhere in Haven was shut at this hour, the Gull included.

So he lay in bed, thinking. And there was plenty to think about because today had been a particularly strange day. Today he had met a woman called Audrey Parker -  _ another _ woman called Audrey Parker.

How was this possible? What did it mean? No one knew; just put it down to one of those Haven things, shrug and move on. But he couldn’t.

Although they didn’t look much alike, the new arrival was apparently the same as the woman he knew; the smart, capable, caring and funny FBI agent-turned detective who looked at him sometimes like she might just be thinking about kissing him. The cop he’d broken all his rules for. The woman a smuggler like him should never have even wanted to speak to, but who had become part of his life so quickly he could no longer remember not knowing her.

So what did this mean, another Audrey? Would they soon be meeting duplicates of other people? Another Nathan who looked nothing like Detective Wuornos? Or would Duke find himself meeting a stranger who shared only the face he saw in the mirror every day?

It was disturbing, was what it was. And yet it was something else too. Two beautiful women thinking as one was the stuff fantasies were made of. And all alone, in the dark, he could not help but imagine them lying either side of him. The bed was big enough for three, after all; he knew that for a fact.

And what would it be like, with two women who were the same, but not the same? The same person in a different body; would they both want the same things? Women who were not only smart, and beautiful and funny, but also decisive and demanding - would they be like that in bed?

He tried to take his thoughts elsewhere, but the image was in his head now. He tried to work out what two Audrey Parkers might mean for Haven, but it was impossible to know. He tried to remind himself that the new arrival could easily make his life very difficult with regards to certain of his business activities, and she really had no reason not to do so.

But it was late, and dark and he was lying in bed on his own and his brain kept turning back to thoughts of two Audreys joining him. Two Audrey Parkers reaching for him, or reaching for each other. 

He felt his cock twitch at the thought and shifted position just to feel the sheets on his skin. What would that be like, to go to bed with someone who looked nothing like you, but shared all your thoughts and all your secret desires? When he thought about it like that it seemed much more plausible they would reach for each other than him. But that only left him with more distracting images in his head and he felt his cock grow hard against the sheets.

He wasn’t in the habit of jerking off to thoughts of his friends, but images of two beautiful women reaching for each other, turned into thoughts of their hands reaching for him, and in the end he was only human.

As he reached for his cock he turned his thoughts to other women, memories of other times, things he had done in this very bed. And all kinds of images ran jumbled together through his head as he ran his fingers over his erection. Women from the bar whose name he’d never known, women from long ago whose faces were distant memories, women he’d cared about until they’d left him for another. But in amongst them all was Audrey Parker; both of them.

The new arrival; the by-the-book FBI agent, beautiful, unknown and dangerous. And the woman he knew; the friend he cared about, the woman trying to find out who she was, the detective who would do whatever was needed to solve a case and who would ask anything of him if she thought it would help Haven. 

They both had their own agendas of course; they were only human too. And he was wary of the FBI agent because of what she could do to him. But he was wary of the detective too sometimes, not simply because of what she might ask of him, but because he knew that whatever it was, he would give it to her.

He wasn’t sure what was more frightening.

But he thought of her face as he came. The way her eyes moved as she laughed, the determination in her voice as she talked a scared Troubled person down from whatever disaster they were on the verge of. She was like a force of nature that he would never want to tame. What a second version meant, only time would tell. He would just have to wait.

He cleaned himself up, downed another whiskey and got back into bed to meditate.

He still couldn’t sleep.


End file.
